


Wolf, Winifred "Winnie"

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Beyond the Damned [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: What you need to know about Winnie Wolf





	Wolf, Winifred "Winnie"

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Information will change and contain spoilers as HSOTD progresses

**Winnie** is  **fourteen** and is a  **freshman** in high school.

 

She lives with her controlling mom  **Wanda** ; her pushover dad  **Wayne** ; and her  _six_ older brothers

 

 **Winslow** is the oldest by  _two minutes_ ; he is  **seventeen** and is a  **senior** in high school. Everyone calls him  **"Weepy"** because he gets  _very_ emotional,  _very_ easily

 

 **Warren** is the next eldest; he is also  **seventeen** but he is a  **junior** in high school. Everyone calls him  **"Whoopty"** because he is the life of the party - and often gets into trouble from it

 

 **Wanye** is three minutes younger Whoopty; he is  **seventeen** and a  **senior** in high school. He is an introvert but is also secretly a very good singer

 

 **Wallace** is next in line; he is  **sixteen** and a  **junior** in high school. Everyone calls him  **"Wally"**  and he is on the baseball, football and hockey teams

 

 **Wade** is next oldest; he is  **sixteen** and a  **senior** in high school. He is extroverted and very smart

 

 **Wilson** is the youngest of the brothers; he is  **sixteen** and a  **junior** in high school; Some people call him  **"Willie"** and he has aspirations to be a pilot

 

Winnie is the only girl in the clan, including her older siblings that have already moved out. Winnie and her family are werewolves. They live in the first house to the left on Berenstain Boulevard.

 

Winnie is knowledgeable about dancing, especially pop-and-lock. She's very quiet around new people, and she is respectful toward her father (unlike her brothers).

 


End file.
